


The Eye of the Storm

by Kissesdragons



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesdragons/pseuds/Kissesdragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero's thoughts during and after 304, and how he and Jude deal with the media fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gathering Storm

Zero has never felt joy and contentment the way he does when Jude says 'I love you too,' but he has only seconds to enjoy it before Jude is handing him another fucking ultimatum. Why does Jude always have to keep pushing? Zero has given the man more of himself than he ever would have believed possible, and he still wants more. Zero hasn't let himself be pushed around and emotionally manipulated since he was old enough to realize that no one was ever going to give a shit about him so he had to look out for his own best interests. He isn't about to start letting Jude manipulate him now, so he answers 'No' when Jude asks if they can have a normal relationship, if Zero can be there for him.

Zero spends the next day stewing, emotions more volatile than he can ever recall having experienced. He wants to call Jude and curse him out for making him feel like this, while at the same time he wants Jude in his house, in his arms, in his bed. He literally physically aches from missing Jude so badly. The thing about their relationship is that, when they aren't swinging from one emotional extreme to another, they're great together. They started off as friends first. Jude is kind and caring and he makes Zero laugh more than he ever has in his life. When they're together Zero feels like he's Jude's whole world, like Jude would still love him even if he was some random guy off the street, and Zero can finally let down the walls he's built to protect himself from the rest of the world.

He trusts Jude, is the thing. It's this realization that lets him start to calm down. Zero has never trusted anyone in his whole life, but he does trust Jude. Maybe its time he gives Jude a reason to trust in him. As his emotions start to abate Zero's brain finally starts to come back online and he does what he's always done best – he starts planning. He calls Lucas and has him email him a copy of his current contract, then he starts researching. He has 3 years before his next contract negotiations come up. He'll make 21 million over those three years, so if he stops spending all the money he brings in and makes some investments he'll be set for life. He's always wanted to be top dog, to have the best reputation, but if it means making Jude and himself happy, then maybe he can give that up to come out after a year or two and damn the consequences. He resolves to talk to Jude again after the game tomorrow night. 

Running into Lucas at half-time and hearing him talk about Jude, the best man Zero has ever known, like he's nothing but a piece of meat fills Zero with a rage unlike anything he's ever felt before. Imagining Lucas touching Jude, kissing him, having sex with him fuels Zero through the second half. “I don't know what's gotten into you, but keep it up,” Pete tells him between the third and fourth quarters. After the Devils win Zero sees Jude court-side, and suddenly everything seems clear.

He has three years left on his contract, so when the media inevitably rakes him over the coals and the Devils bench him for the rest of his career he can invest the money, and if he stops spending like he's still a superstar he will be set for life. It isn't how he had imagined things going when he came out to LA, but then Jude is nothing like he could have imagined either. Jude was the first person to see past all his bullshit to the man beneath, the first person to look at him and see worth beyond his skills on the court, and to Zero that means everything. He can't let Jude give up on him, so by extension that means he has to give something up – if that means his career he's ready to deal with it. And in true Zero style he decides that if he's going out, he's going to do it with a bang.

He steps forward and kisses Jude right there on the court in front of 30,000 fans and a shitstorm of media. Jude is frozen with shock for the longest 3 seconds of Zero's life before he slowly relaxes into the kiss, hands coming up to cup Zero's face. Zero is aware of all the eyes on them, the flashing cameras, the sudden drop in volume before it slowly gets louder and louder as the media surround them, shouting his name, doing their best to get his attention. When he finally breaks the kiss Jude looks absolutely stunned, cheeks flushed bright red, as that shy grin that Zero loves slowly forms on his kiss-swollen lips. 

“You're insane,” Jude whispers, and Zero gives him his best smirk.

“Nope. I'm in love,” he responds, and the reporters around them loose their shit.

“Zero!”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Zero!”

“How long have you known you were gay?”

“Zero!”

Zero ignores them all, grabbing Jude's hand and pulling him with him toward the locker rooms. Lionel, always on top of everything, has already got security blocking the entrance to the locker rooms. The huge man standing at the entrance lets the two of them straight through, but blocks the press. “Sorry, closed locker room today,” he says in a deep, booming voice.

When they round the corner out of the eyes of the press Jude pulls him to a stop and presses him back into the wall. “What the fuck were you thinking?” he asks quietly. Zero flicks his tongue out to wet his lower lip and smirks when Jude's eyes are drawn to the movement like a magnet.

“I was thinking that I love you,” he says quietly, and Jude's entire body relaxes toward him, eyes going soft and warm. 

“I love you too,” Jude murmurs, and this time Zero doesn't give him time to say anything else. He pulls him in close and presses their lips together in a kiss that starts sweet and soft, but quickly deepens until both of them are gasping for breath.

“Let's move it along boys” Lionel's strident voice calls from down the hall, and reality comes rushing back in and Zero glances her way and sees what looks like half the team and a quarter of the Devils organization standing there watching him with judgment filled eyes.

Zero does his best to pull his walls back into place, smirk fixed firmly on his lips as he starts back down the hallway toward the locker room. Jude tries to step away from him, but Zero keeps a firm grip on his hand. He is fully committed to this coarse of action, there's no way he's going back to pretending just to try to make some suits feel less uncomfortable. They walk into the locker room hand-in-hand and Jude sees shock on most of the faces looking back at him. There are far fewer looks of disgust than he anticipated, and more than a few people giving him supportive looks and gestures including Derek, much to his surprise. 

“Alright!” Lionel says, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. “Great game tonight. You,” she says poking one sharp fingernail into Zero's chest until he backs up and collapses onto a bench. “Stay put. You are coming with me,” she finishes, grabbing Jude's hand and pulling him after her. “Pete,” she says, waving her hand and clearly expecting him to find someway to turn this whole shit show around.

Pete stares at Zero a moment longer then clears his throat. “Ok. So, good game tonight guys. We've got some issues we will need to address, video clips we have to go over, but that can wait until tomorrow. Tonight just – get some rest,” he finishes, then glances back at Zero. The locker room stays frozen for several moments until Zero gets sick of having everyone staring at him and gets up to open his locker. He strips out of his uniform, unashamed as always and grabs a towel then heads for the showers. He can't stop a smirk when the rest of the team suddenly find themselves focusing intently on their own lockers, unwilling to look at him now that he's naked.

Derek is the first one to come into the showers, and he surprises Zero by clapping him on the shoulder. “Hey man,” he says, stepping under the shower head next to Zero. “That took some serious balls. Gotta admit, I'm impressed.”

Zero bites back the obvious snarky comment and takes the olive branch he knows is being offered with a simple “Thanks.”

They shower in silence, and as Zero is toweling off the rest of the team slowly starts creeping into the showers. Zero rolls his eyes when a few of them shoot him obvious looks of disgust, towels wrapped firmly around their waists until he leaves. He gets back to the locker room and dresses in khaki's and a button down, then sits on a bench, doing as he's told for once in his life and waiting for Jude or Lionel to come back for him.

Jude eventually makes his way back into the locker room and jerks his head for Zero to follow. He's somehow managing to look both annoyed and pleased at the same time, but he doesn't say a word. They make their way through the tunnels under the stadium in silence, winding around until Zero is completely lost, anxiety levels rising the longer Jude stays quiet. Eventually they find a door and Jude says “Stay here a second,” and pushes the door open slightly, peering around it before letting out a sigh of relief. “Alright, lets go,” he says, and Zero follows after him to find Jude's car parked right outside the door. He jumps in over the side and they pull out of the arena's parking lot into traffic, both of them relaxing when it becomes apparent that they have managed to escape the media firestorm, at least for the time being. They drive to Jude's apartment in silence, see the media piled up out front and just keep right on driving.

“My place won't be any better,” Zero says, and Jude nods in agreement. 

He pulls out his phone and hits speed dial one. “Lionel? Yeah, we can't get home, too much press. Uh huh. Ok, great.” He hangs up and says “She's having the staff open the beach house, should take us about 20 minutes to get there, then we can talk.” He shoots Zero a quick smile and reaches out to squeeze his hand. Zero latches on and doesn't let go, enjoying the simplicity of being able to do this without fear of getting caught.

They get to the house and Jude leads him straight to the kitchen, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. They each down a glass and then pour another.

“So,” Jude finally says, giving him a quick smile. “Lionel's thrilled. You've just put yourself, and by extension the entire Devils organization, on the front page of every newspaper in the country for the next 3 months.”

“Huh?” Zero asks, stunned. He had expected her to be calling for his head.

“She's got some serious plans for you – I hope you're ready because none of this is going to be easy. She's on the phone setting up interviews as we speak,” Jude says.

“Wait, wait,” Zero says, holding out a hand. “She's not going to try to sack me?”

“Are you kidding?” Jude says laughing. Jude must see the anxiety on his face because he steps closer, reaching out to gently trace the lines on Zero's forehead and around his eyes. “Hey, it's gonna be fine,” he assures him, brushing his lips over his temple as Zero wraps his arms around his waist. “You really thought-” he cuts himself off, shaking his head. “God, no wonder you were so unwilling to be in a relationship, but I swear to you it's not like that anymore,” he says pulling Zero more tightly against him. “You were ready to give up your career for me,” he says a moment later, voice filled with awe as he tilts Zero's chin up towards him, leaning down to brush their lips together.

“Well, yeah,” Zero says. “I thought that's what you wanted?”

“God,” Jude says, shaking his head. “I never wanted that,” he assures Zero. “This is 2016. As the first out pro basketball player, and with Lionel and all her power behind you? You're set for life,” Jude assures him.

A part of Zero that he had walled up when he made the choice to give up his career for Jude starts to thaw out as he finally begins to believe that he might not have to give up the second most important thing in his life. He grins up at Jude, tugging him down into a kiss. After a moment Jude pulls away and starts pacing the kitchen.

“We are going to have to do some damage control,” he says. “You're going to have to put together a statement. And I know you,” he says, shooting Zero a hard look. “You need to keep your temper in check. Every time you set foot out of your house you're going to be inundated with questions, most of which you won't want to, and probably shouldn't answer. Bite your tongue, smile, and say no comment, you hear me?”

Zero holds his hands up. “You got it boss-man,” he says with a smirk. “You gotta get me another agent too. I want Lucas gone, yesterday.” 

“Not a problem,” Jude says, pulling out his phone when it starts vibrating like crazy. “Lionel wants me managing you again anyway – she doesn't trust Lucas to handle this the right way,” he says absently, checking his messages. 

“Well good, 'cause I don't either,” Zero says, and Jude looks up at him quizzically.

“What brought that on?” he asks, eyes narrowing when Zero refuses to meet his gaze. “Fuck. He told you, didn't he? Why would he...” Jude trails off, and Zero can see that brilliant mind rapidly connecting the dots. “He was never going to meet me tonight was he?”

Zero pulls his own phone out in an attempt to avoid Jude's eyes. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he says, turning on his phone and seeing that he has 60 missed phone calls and 34 new text messages.

“Bullshit,” Jude says evenly. “You don't need to try to spare my feelings,” Jude insists, dragging a chair over and sitting next to Zero, taking his phone out of his hands to force him to meet his gaze. “I know I've got issues, but believe me when I say tonight you proved to me that not everyone only wants me because of what I can do for them.”

Zero smirks at him and leans in for another kiss. It starts slow and sweet, but quickly turns deep and passionate, Zero letting go of the control he's been clinging to all night. He slides one hand into Jude's hair, tugging gently until Jude breaks the kiss, tilting his head back and baring his neck. Zero leans in and drags his lips up the length of it, Jude shuddering beneath his lips. Zero nips gently at the straining tendon then latches on, sucking gently. Jude moans at the realization that Zero is deliberately leaving a mark for everyone to see.

“Possessive,” Jude gasps, arching further into him. Zero just grins, leaning back to see the red mark he's left behind.

“Bedroom?” he asks, and Jude stands so quickly his chair falls over. He grabs Zero's hand and leads him down the hallway. 

They get to the room and make quick work of each others clothes. Zero pushes Jude down onto the bed and takes a moment to admire the man spread out before him. Every guy he'd been with before Jude had just been a quick and dirty fuck, all about getting off and getting out. Jude is the first man he's ever taken his time with. He slides one knee between Jude's thighs and leans down for a kiss, groaning when Jude presses up into him and their half-hard dicks slide together. Jude sighs, lips parting at the touch of Zero's tongue, and Zero dips inside that wet heat, tongues sliding together. They make out for ages like teenagers, neither one taking it further until their cocks are straining against each other, sliding easily through the trail of pre-come gathering on their stomachs. 

Jude finally flips Zero onto his back and kisses his way down Zero's neck and chest, making him shiver at the drag of stubble across sensitive skin. He stops to bite gently at the sharp jut of Zero's hipbone, before sucking a bruise into the hollow of his hip. “Who's possessive now?” Zero asks, surprised at how husky his own voice is. Jude grins up at him before tracing his tongue over Zero's abdominal muscles to the other hip and leaving a mark there as well. When Jude bends his head to trace his tongue up the length of Zero's cock he groans, head falling back onto the mattress before pushing himself up onto his elbows. He doesn't want to miss a second of this, and Jude doesn't disappoint, putting on a show that has Zero on edge in minutes. He starts by taking in just the head, suckling gently then pulling off with a pop. He wraps a hand around Zero and works him slow and firm, just the way he likes. When Zero's cocks spurts out pre-come Jude leans down and laps it up, then traces Zero's slit with just the tip, making him cry out. Jude grabs one of Zero's hands and sets it on his head, smiling up at him when Zero tightens his fingers in the silky strands and tugs gently. He parts his lips the tiniest bit and slides them slowly down one side of Zero's dick, then back back up the other, over and over until Zero's is begging him for more. When Jude finally takes his dick back into his mouth Zero cries out and falls back onto the mattress, hand still clenched tight in Jude's hair, not directing him but letting his hand rest there while Jude's head moves up and down. Zero gives a strangled cry and tugs at Jude's hair as he gets close to the edge. “Stop,” he begs. “Jude, I'm gonna -” and Jude pulls off his dick with an obscene sound, licking his lips when Zero looks down at him.

Jude slides slowly back up Zero's body and sighs when Zero pulls him down, eagerly chasing his own taste on Jude's lips and tongue. Jude reaches over into the bedside table and drops a tube of lube and a condom onto Zero's chest. “You sure?” Zero asks, a little surprised. For all the times they've been together they've only actually had penetrative sex three times, and Jude has never gotten off on it before. “I'm sure,” Jude whispers, kissing Zero softly in assurance. 

Zero gently pushes Jude onto his side, curling up behind him, sliding kisses across his shoulders and down the length of his neck as he opens the lube and warms it. He slides slick fingers down Jude's belly and wraps them around his hard cock, stroking him until he's gasping, one hand digging into Zero's forearm, the other grabbing at the sheets. “Shh,” Zero whispers against Jude's ear, making him shiver. “I've got you.”

“Zero,” Jude gasps “Please, I need-” he breaks off with a cry when Zero slides one lube-slick finger inside him. Zero slowly works him open, sliding his finger in and out until he feels the tight warmth slowly start to relax around him, Jude giving a quiet hum of pleasure. Jude cries out when Zero adds a second finger, but Zero is determined to make this good for him, will take as long as he needs to make sure Jude is relaxed and ready. When Jude has relaxed around two fingers Zero changes the angle of his fingers, searching until he finally finds the bundle of nerves and Jude cries out, shuddering in his arms. “F-fuck,” he gasps, both hands digging into the arm Zero has wrapped around his chest, holding him down. When Zero presses down on his prostate again Jude's entire body writhes against him and he sobs Zero's name, Zero keeps working him open with two, then three fingers, stroking that spot over and over until Jude is completely incoherent with pleasure. 

Zero has never felt so responsible for anyone in his life, and it's bringing out a tenderness in him he didn't think he was capable of. He's pretty sure he could get Jude off with just his fingers, but tonight he asked Zero to fuck him so that's what he's going to do. Jude cries out when Zero pulls his fingers free and Zero shushes him with a gentle kiss. Jude is still shuddering in his arms so he runs his hands over Jude's chest and stomach, trying to bring him down off the edge. When Jude finally begins to calm Zero rips the condom open and slides it on. “Ok?” he asks quietly, and Jude nods. “You still want-”

“Yes,” Jude gasps, reaching up to grab onto Zero's arm again. “Please, I need you.”

“Hey,” Zero croons gently, stroking his hand over Jude's chest and stomach, trying to sooth him. “It's alright, I've got you,” he promises. 

He reaches down and presses the head of his dick against Jude's slick hole. He takes a deep breath and presses in, Jude opening easily to him. Jude cries out, and this time Zero knows its in pleasure rather than pain. When he's finally fully inside Jude he stops for a moment, holding the trembling man in his arms, and he curses himself for the few times they tried this before. Of course Jude is the type who needs to be worked up to this gently. Jude wears his heart on his sleeve, he's never going to be the type to get enjoyment out of sex without emotions tied to it. He reaches down and wraps his palm around Jude's leaking cock, stroking slowly, gently. “I love you,” Zero whispers against Jude's ear, and that's it, Jude's gone, moaning and writhing in his arms, cock jerking as ropes of come pour out over Zero's hand, ass clenching down hard around Zero's aching cock, and Zero cries out, coming so hard he looses track of reality for a bit.

When Zero comes back to himself he's wrapped tightly around a still shuddering Jude, his chest heaving as he gasps for air. Zero ties off the condom and tosses it at the trashcan, then runs his palms over every inch of Jude he can reach, slowly gentling him until he's calm enough that Zero thinks he can form coherent thoughts. He turns Jude slowly onto his back and braces himself over him on his elbows. He brushes sweaty bangs out of Jude's eyes and smiles down at him. “Hey,” he says quietly.

“Hey yourself,” Jude manages, voice absolutely wrecked.

“You ok?” Zero asks and Jude nods.

“I'm fantastic,” he responds, reaching up to brush Zero's hair back into place. “You?”

“I'm good,” Zero says, and leans down for a chaste kiss. He lays down on his side, curling up around Jude, head on his chest, arm thrown over his stomach and leg nestled between his thighs. When Jude's arms wrap around him, he sighs in contentment. 

“Love you,” Jude whispers, just as Zero falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero wakes the next morning filled with utter contentment. He's warm, happy, and safe. If only that fucking buzzing sound would shut the fuck up all would be good with his world. It takes the warm arm that's wrapped around him moving before Zero wakes up enough to gauge the situation. Fuck, is the first thought he has, entire body tensing as the realization that he came out last night on national TV hits him. When the body wrapped around him tenses in reaction his second thought is Jude, and he immediately relaxes as memories of the night before flood him. 

Zero pushes up onto his elbows and smiles down at a nervous looking Jude. “Mornin' beautiful,” he says, voice hoarse, honestly a little appalled at the mush coming out of his own mouth. The way Jude's eyes widen and he ducks his head, cheeks flushed makes it all worth it. Zero chuckles, tilting Jude's chin back up and leans in for a deep kiss, morning breath be damned. They're interrupted just as things start to get interesting by that goddamn buzzing sound again. Jude pulls away from him with a groan and reaches over onto the bedside table for his phone. Zero winces as reality once more comes crashing down.

“Time to face the real world,” Jude says, holding up his phone so Zero can see the notification that says '148 missed calls.'

“Fuck,” Zero says eloquently, rolling onto his back and wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

“Up and at 'em,” Jude insists, grabbing the sheets and pulling them off the bed.

Zero lays there for a moment, shivering, before forcing himself out of bed. He takes a piss while the shower is warming up, and steals Jude's toothbrush, doing his best to ignore the sounds of Jude on the phone discussing his future. He hopes to god Jude was right last night and his career isn't over but if it is, he reminds himself, that a consequence he's willing to face so he can have a relationship with Jude. He climbs in the shower and does his best to make it quick so he can talk to Jude about what their next step is.

He climbs out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist, not wanting to get back into yesterdays clothes, but having nothing else to wear. He heads into the kitchen and smiles at Jude when he glances at him. 

“Yeah,” Jude's saying, nodding absently. “We'll be there, uh huh,” he trails off, and Zero glances over to find Jude's eyes trailing over his chest and down his stomach. Zero reaches for the towel and Jude snaps back to attention, turning his back on him. “Sorry, yeah. Ok, we'll see you at 11.”

“You go put some clothes on,” Jude orders as soon as he hangs up, still refusing to turn and look at Zero. “There should be something to fit you in the dresser. There's a team photo shoot in an hour, and guess who they want front and center?”

Zero is surprised and pleased enough that Jude's prediction about his career not being over is so far proving correct that he doesn't even argue. He heads back into the bedroom, opens the drawers and finds a pair of cargo shorts and a tee that are close enough to his size he can wear them. Jude is pouring a bowl of cereal when he walks back into the kitchen and he smiles at Zero. “Breakfast?” he offers, and Zero nods. Jude brings the bowl over to him, and as he's leaning down Zero grabs hold of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. “So, photo shoot?” he asks, releasing Jude with a smile.

“Um,” Jude says, licking his lips and shaking his head. “Yeah, it's been in the works for a while, didn't Lucas mention it to you?” Zero shakes his head. “Well, he should've. It's going to be out on the beach so the whole team will be in swim trunks.”

“Well shit,” Zero says with a smirk. He raises his shirt to show the darkening bruises in the hollows of his hips and Jude freezes, eyes caught on the marks as his cheeks flush red.

“Um, we'll get make-up to cover that up,” Jude manages after a moment licking his lips. His eyes are still caught on Zero's hips as he continues, “There will be media everywhere and they are guaranteed to be asking some difficult questions, so please try not to antagonize them.” He glances back up and Zero can see the sincerity written on his face.

“I'll do my best,” Zero agrees easily, “But I make no promises.”

Jude sighs, but nods as if he'd expected no less. “Let's get going then,” he says heading outside.

Miraculously it appears that the media have failed to locate their little hideaway, and the drive to the photo shoot is surprisingly calm. The 'calm before the storm,' Zero can't help but think, and boy is he right. They get to the beach and there must be 3 dozen news vans from every local station as well as several non-local and national stations. The second they pull into the parking lot what can only be described as a media attack begins. They are surrounded on all sides by men and women with microphones yelling questions at both him and Jude.

“Zero! Zero!”

“How long have you known you're gay? Why have you been hiding it?”

“Zero! Is it true this is just a publicity stunt?”

“Jude! Is it true you frequently abuse your position to take advantage of your clients?”

At that one Zero stops in his tracks and turns to glare at the girl who asked the question. “He would NEVER -” Zero starts to shout, before Jude places a hand on his shoulder and pushes him forward.

“No comment,” Jude says loudly. “Please hold your questions until after Zero has had time to put out a statement. For the time being he has no comment.”

Jude continues to push Zero through the crowd until they've made it past security into the tent where the team is getting set up for the photo shoot.

“That bitch-” Zero starts to protest, but Jude just squeezes his shoulder. 

“You can't respond,” Jude says, shaking him gently. “They're just trying to get a rise out of you, and if they find a way to do it that works it will just get even worse, I promise you.”

Zero searches his face for a moment, then nods reluctantly.

“Good. Now, take a deep breath and get ready to smile for the cameras,” Jude says waving a hand at all the chaos taking place around them. “I'll be over that way if you need me,” he says waving off to the side of the set. “Probably on my phone,” he finishes with a mournful look at the object in question.

Zero changes into the skimpy swim trunks he's handed, and sits patiently while the rest of the team changes into theirs. Derek wanders by and cocks an eyebrow at Zero, looking pointedly at the matching bruises on Zero's hips that the make-up girl is currently trying to cover up. Zero just licks his lips and grins, unrepentant. Derek shakes his head, but Zero can see the grin he's fighting and he can't help but think maybe Derek isn't so bad. Besides, if he can find a way to get the man on his side he'll be set with most of the rest of the team. He decides then and there that making friends with Derek is now his number one priority. Thankfully, the photographer seems to feel that as the star players Zero and Derek should both be front and center for most of the shoot, and the two of them are pushed together for most of the afternoon.

“So, Jude Kinkade?” Derek asks during a break to touch up their make-up.

“Yep,” Zero answers easily, not taking offense at the question for once.

“Gonna cause a lot of trouble for you,” Derek continues.

“Yeah,” Zero agrees, with a small smile at the thought of Jude. “He's worth it.” 

“If you're willing to put up with all the bullshit you're going to get because of this whole situation then maybe there's more to you than I thought. You willing to give not hating each other another shot?” Derek asks after a moment.

Zero gives him a searching look. “What brought this on?” he asks after a moment.

Derek sighs then answers “You could have gone along with Terrence and totally fucked me over, gotten your position as captain. I still don't know why you didn't, but I appreciate it none the less.”

Zero gives him a genuine smile. “Yeah, man. I'd like to give it a shot,” he finally answers, and gives Derek a fist bump. When he catches site of Terrence seething on the other side of the tent it just makes the moment that much sweeter, and he can tell Derek is thinking the same thing. 

The rest of the shoot goes way better than Zero had anticipated. He and Derek joke around between shots, and a few of the other guys join in as well. There are still a handful who look at him in disgust and won't come near him, but on the whole there seems to be far more support for him and Jude than he ever could have anticipated.

As the shoot is wrapping up Lucas shows up on set. Zero catches site of him, but ignores his attempts to gain his attention right up until he sees Lucas catch sight of Jude. In a split second he's across the set, stepping in front of Lucas. “You're gonna want to rethink that,” Zero says, voice deadly.

“Zero!” Lucas says, trying to maintain his smile as his eyes dart back and forth between Jude, Zero, and the reporters surrounding them. “You didn't return my calls man. We've got to get to work on your statement.”

“There's no 'we' Lucas. You're fired,” Zero says, satisfaction plain in his voice.

“You can't fire me!” Lucas insists. “We have a contract -”

“When I explained to your boss that I no longer have faith in your judgment and abilities,” Zero says, speaking slowly and loudly enough that nearby reporters start to pay attention, “She agreed with me. You're no longer my manager. Goodbye, Lucas,” Zero finishes, turning away and leaving the other man gaping after him.

The shoot wraps up not much later and Zero heads over toward where Jude is pacing back and forth on the beach, phone pressed to his ear. Jude looks up at him and smiles, that smile that's just for Zero, and wraps up the call he's on. “Ready to go?” Jude asks, and Zero nods. 

They make their way back through the crowd of reporters, Zero doing his best to keep his head down and ignore them, right up until the same bitch who had been taunting them on their way in asks “Why are you refusing to give a statement? Your agent just came by and spoke with us. He says you made a terrible mistake choosing Jude Kinkade and are too ashamed -”

Zero reaches out and grabs her microphone. “You want my statement?” he asks in a growl, fighting the urge to throw the damn thing back in her face. “That's my statement,” he says, holding it out and dropping it on the ground instead. As Zero forces his way through the crowd of reporters he hears them shouting his name and Jude's name, hears Jude repeating 'No comment' over and over. By the time he reaches the car he's calmed down enough to realize that he just fucked up again, but he's still angry enough that he's not sorry. Jude climbs behind the wheel and shoots him a look, but miraculously refrains from saying anything.

Jude takes them straight to the arena, and when Zero shoots him a questioning look he says “It's time for you to put together a statement.”

Zero groans and tries to protest, but Jude shuts him down. “I know it sucks, but you don't have a choice anymore. Suck it up.”

“I can think of something else I wouldn't mind sucking,” Zero says with a leer, but Jude just rolls his eyes and heads inside.

Zero spends the next hour and a half with the Devils' crisis management team 'helping' him to craft a statement for the press. He starts off trying to offer his own opinions about the bullshit statement they want him to give, but after about an hour he's ready to do whatever they say just to get out of this hell. He glances across the room every few minutes to where Jude is apparently embroiled in his own crisis management meeting. When the management team is finally happy – and Zero is decidedly not but is all out of fight – Lionel comes into the room and crooks a finger at Zero.

“You're coming with me,” she demands, and turns right back out the door.

Zero shrugs and stands up. “What she said,” he offers the suits around him, reveling in the fact that they can't really object. 

He follows Lionel down the hall to her office, taking in the changes she's made since taking over from Oscar and thoroughly approving of them all. When he looks at Lionel he sees a scarier, probably smarter, female version of himself. She's not someone to fuck with, that's for damn sure.

“So,” Lionel begins, offering him a glass of brandy which he gratefully accepts. “I must say, this is all very unexpected. I knew Jude was seeing someone, but I sure as hell never would have guessed it was you.”

Zero shrugs. “We were keeping it quiet for a reason. I am sorry if this reflects poorly on the Devils org-”

“Oh honey,” Lionel interrupts, waving away his apology. “It's 2016 – gay is in. We'll have no problem spinning this. My biggest concern is Jude.” She steps around the desk, eyes narrowed, every inch of her body seeming to exude danger as she gets right in Zero's face. “You hurt him and you have me to deal with – we clear on that?” she asks, and Zero has never been more terrified of anyone in his life.

“Crystal,” he manages.

Lionel eyes him a moment longer, then she smiles. “Good,” she says simply, and steps back behind her desk. “Now, we need to talk media. We'll be releasing your statement in just a few hours. Next week we have a total media blitz planned, starting with the cover of Sports Illustrated.”

Zero's eyes nearly pop out of his head and he misses whatever she says next. The cover of Sports Illustrated? Him? Jesus, if he'd known how easy it was to get this kind of publicity he'd have come out years ago. He finally tunes back in to what Lionel is saying and hears her ask “Do you want him with you?” She stares at him and it's clear he's missed something important, but he's pretty sure he knows the answer to this one.

“Jude?” he asks for clarification. When Lionel nods he answers “Yes, always,” and she gives him a soft smile.

“All right. I'll have someone send Jude over a copy of your schedule right away. I'm afraid you're about to become a very busy man.” She stands and reaches a hand across the desk to him.

“Thank you Lionel,” he says with every ounce of sincerity he possesses.

“You're welcome,” she says. “Now go get me some publicity.”

He shoots her a cocky salute and heads back to the conference room, grateful to note that it's mostly emptied out. 

Zero sees Jude sitting at a table, staring blankly at his phone and wanders over, hands in his pockets. “Hey,” he says, nudging Jude's shoulder. “How are you doing?”

“I'm ok,” he answers, giving Zero a quick smile.

“You know its okay if you're not, right?” Zero asks, correctly interpreting his response.

Jude shakes his head. “It's not. God, I'm the one that practically demanded you do this-”

“Hey,” Zero cuts him off. “It was my choice, you didn't make me do anything. You're allowed to be upset. I'm sure as hell upset. But I just spoke with Lionel and I'm pretty sure with her on our side we're both going to come through this with flying colors.” Jude finally gives him a real smile and Zero reaches out to squeeze his hand. “She sent you a copy of our schedule for the next week by the way. I missed most of it,” he admits easily.

Jude huffs a laugh and turns his phone back on. “Shit,” he says after a moment.

“What?” Zero asks. 

“Looks like we're gonna hit the ground running. The game won't be over til at least 10 on Wednesday, and she's got us flying out to the east coast for an interview at 4 am on Thursday.” Jude answers absently as he continues perusing the schedule. “All right, guess we'd better head home and get packing. I've got a ton of work to do before we fly out. Want me to drop you off at your place?”

Zero looks at him for a minute, remembering last night and wondering how long it will be before they get the chance for a night like that again. “I guess so,” he answers with a sigh.

They talk a bit about the upcoming game and their schedule. When Jude pulls up at Zero's house they are surrounded by the press. Jude crooks an eyebrow at him and Zero just shakes his head. “Fuck 'em,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss Jude, deep and hard and long. By the time he pulls away both of them are breathless and the media are in an absolute frenzy. “Call me tonight?” he asks quietly, and Jude nods wordlessly, watching Zero get out of the car and navigate the shouting crowd without a word before pulling away from the curb with a roar.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday afternoon's practice goes far better than Zero could have anticipated. He has to push his way past the press on his way into the arena, but he manages to bite his tongue and avoid responding to their questions. When he walks into the locker room roughly a quarter of the guys avoid eye contact and make sure they are out of his line of sight when they change, but that's far fewer than he expects. When Derek walks in he greets Zero pleasantly enough. “Hey man, how you holding up?” he asks with a friendly pat to the shoulder.

“Hanging in there,” Zero answers with a shrug. “Lionel's got a media blitz planned, so me and Jude are gonna be traveling back and forth across the country this week.”

Derek whistles. “Sucks. At least she's letting your man tag along.”

Zero smirks. “Yeah. Actually, Jude's managing me again for the time being, so...”

“What about Lucas?” Derek asks, and Zero tries not to make a face.

“He's no longer my agent,” Zero says, trying to take all Jude's lessons about how not saying anything is usually the best option to heart.

“Explain,” Derek says, and when Zero hesitates he says “The guy's still my manager, man. If something's going on I need to know it.”

“In this case it actually is just personal, not business,” Zero says. When Derek continues to stare at him, eyebrow raised he sighs and sums it up “Lucas slept with Jude and was a total dick to him afterward.”

When Derek winces he says “Like I said, it's personal.”

“Yeah man, sorry,” Derek says, grabbing his workout clothes and getting changed. “Glad you guys were able to get past it.” 

“Thanks,” Zero says, not really feeling like explaining it any further, especially as the truth hardly paints Zero in a favorable light.

They head out to the court and Pete has them start out the workout with a few new strategies. The new plays require serious team work, and Zero's surprised to find that he and Derek work surprisingly well together. After practice the team hits the weight room for an hour. By the time Zero gets home that afternoon he's totally wiped and he crashes hard. He wakes to his phone vibrating on the nightstand. “'Lo?” he manages around a huge yawn.

“Hey, it's me,” Jude says, and Zero makes an effort to wake up.

“Hey,” Zero says around another jaw cracking yawn. “What's up?”

“They're going to release your statement to the press tonight. I just wanted to give you a head's up,” Jude answers, and Zero groans.

“Great, more media attention,” Zero sighs.

“'Fraid so,” Jude agrees. “Listen, I was thinking you should come over after the game tomorrow. The driver can pick us up and drive us to the airport in the morning.”

“Sure,” Zero agrees easily. “I'll see you at the arena tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Have a good night,” Jude says.

“You too.”

Zero gets online later that night and finds the statement the Devils PR people put together for him, already being splashed across dozens of news sites along with half a dozen photos of Zero kissing Jude on the court.

This is the official statement regarding starting forward for the LA Devils, Zero and his relationship with Devils Executive Vice President  
of Business Operations Jude Kinkade. The two men are involved in a serious and committed relationship which began several months ago  
after Zero's relationship with Devils Cheerleader Jelena Howard came to an end. Zero would like to thank his fans for their love and support.  
The couple asks for privacy and respect at this time. Please direct any questions you may have to the LA Devils public relations office. Thank you. 

He rolls his eyes at the stupidity. The 'statement' says precisely nothing and the only thing its likely to accomplish is more questions from the press, but apparently things are completely out of his hands now, so he resolves not to worry about the things he can't change.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero runs into Jude on his way to the locker room the next day before the game. “Hey,” he says, grabbing Jude's silk tie in one hand and backing him into a somewhat secluded alcove. “I missed you last night,” he whispers, leaning in for a kiss which Jude eagerly returns.

“God, me too,” Jude breaths, gently tracing the lines of Zero's beard with the tips of his fingers before pulling him in for another kiss.

“Get a room boys,” a voice says behind them, and Zero pulls away form Jude to glare at a smirking Derek. “Seriously though, we've got to be on the floor for warm-ups in five,” he says, slapping Zero's shoulder as he heads down the hall toward the locker rooms.

“Thanks man,” Zero calls after him. Jude's eyebrows are raised in shock when Zero turns back to him.

“That's new,” he says, clearly trying not to give voice to a million questions.

“Yeah. We're trying out not hating each other. It's working surprisingly well so far,” Zero informs him. “Gotta get going. You staying for the game?” Jude nods and Zero smiles. “All right then. Meet you court-side after?” he asks, backing down the hall.

“Yep,” Jude agrees, giving him a smile.

The Devils are playing their west coast rivals, the Denver Rockies, and the game turns physical right from the start. When Zero gets fouled by a deliberate elbow to his solar plexus by Joe Johnson 8 minutes in he barely catches the 'fucking fag' the guy mutters under his breath, but Derek sure as hell hears him. “What did you just say?” he demands in a dangerous voice stepping towards him, and Johnson actually swallows nervously. Derek takes another step towards him and Zero grabs his shoulder.

“Hey man, calm down,” Zero says, doing his best to hold him back. Derek continues to stare the asshole down, and after a minute he nods and walks to the sidelines to speak with the referee. Johnson is thrown out of the game with a technical, and the game resumes. They run some of the new plays they worked on at practice the day before, and Zero is once again amazed by how well he and Derek work together. By half-time the Devils are up 50-39.

After Pete's usual half-time pep-talk Zero grabs Derek's arm. “Not that I don't appreciate everything you're doing for me, because believe me I do, but until a few days ago I'm pretty sure you hated my guts. There's no way this is all because of Terrence. Where is this coming from?” Zero asks, searching Derek's face for an explanation. 

“My kid brother is gay,” Derek answers with a shrug. “I've seen the shit he has to put up with and it's totally unfair. No one should have to deal with that. And I do appreciate you not screwing me over, so I'm willing to give you another chance.”

“Well, thanks again,” Zero says, clapping him on the shoulder and heading back out to the court.

Derek and Zero continue to dominate in the second half and the Devils win the game 114 to 98.

Zero gets several congratulations from his teammates before the press descends, shouting questions at him that he does his best to ignore. He finally sees Jude standing off to one side of the court and he strides over to him. Jude gives him a half smile, before he glances around, clearly trying to make him take notice of all the press around them, but once again Zero finds he could care less. He reaches out and pulls Jude to him, pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss that seems to last forever. 

“Is this going to become a thing?” Jude asks breathlessly, and Zero grins at him. The media is calling his name and taking a million pictures, but he finds himself getting better at ignoring them. 

“Mmhmm,” Zero agrees. “Gotta hit the showers. Wait for me?”

Pete gives the team the usual post-game spiel and Zero finds himself zoning out. Between the physical exertion of the game and the emotional and mental stress of the constant media attention he's exhausted. He takes a quick shower and meets Jude near the employee entrance. They drive to Jude's place in silence, Zero dozing fitfully in the passenger seat. 

“C'mon,” Jude says, pulling Zero out of the car, wrapping an arm around him and leading him inside. “Let's get you in bed.”

Zero tries to leer at him, but mostly just ends up yawning. He stands still still while Jude undresses him, sighing gratefully when he's pushed down onto a soft mattress and a sheet is draped over him. He stays awake long enough to feel Jude climb into bed beside him, draping a warm arm around his waist before he's out cold.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero moans in protest when the alarm goes off at ass-o-clock the next morning. Jude reaches over him to shut it off and Zero tries to roll over and go back to sleep. “Gotta get up,” Jude says, voice rough with sleep. “The car is going to be here to pick us up in 20 minutes.” 

Zero falls back asleep until he's roused by the smell of coffee. He gratefully accepts the mug Jude hands him, cream no sugar just how he likes it, and quickly devours the bagel and cream cheese. Amazingly enough they are both ready by the time the car gets there. They get to the airport and discover Lionel has chartered a private plane with a bed for them, and they fall asleep the minute they're in the air. 

By the time the plane touches down in New York Zero feels mostly human again. He changes into a sharp new suit he's betting someone bought just for this interview, and as they step off the plane into the frigid air they are met by a driver who whisks them into a limo and takes them straight to Sports Illustrated Headquarters. A drop dead gorgeous woman in killer heels leads them to a conference room, smiling flirtatiously at Zero. He smirks back at her, but lets the impulse to flirt back pass, sitting next to Jude on the couch.

“Mr. Davis will be with you momentarily,” she says. “Can I get you anything? Water, coffee?”

They both decline, and as soon as she leaves the room Zero relaxes back into Jude's arm around his shoulders. “So, what should I be expecting?” he asks, suddenly aware that they probably should have discussed this before hand.

“Should start off with some basic questions about you and the team, then they'll ask about us. If he asks any questions that make you uncomfortable you're allowed to say no comment,” Jude assures him. “They want to do a photo shoot after as well,” he says, making a face.

“What's that face for?” Zero asks, and Jude looks away from him, blushing.

“They uh -” he begins, then clears his throat. “They asked for pictures of both of us.” Zero can't hide his grin, surprised at how happy the idea makes him.

The door opens and a man who looks to be in his mid 50's comes in dressed in a gorgeous suit. He extends a hand to Zero and introduces himself as Miles Davis, Senior Correspondent for Sports Illustrated. He asks if they're comfortable and offers them a drink, then pulls out a recorder and begins. 

The first five minutes consist of the same questions he's been asked a hundred times. How does he like being a Devil? Is he glad he made the move to LA? Is there anyone in the organization he doesn't get along with?

He gives the man the standard responses he's been coached on before every interview, most of them by Jude himself.

“How long have you and Mr. Kinkade been in a relationship?” Davis finally asks.

“About 4 months,” Zero answers easily, refusing to give more information than is requested.

“Why did you keep it quiet for so long?” he asks.

“It wasn't anyone's business,” Zero answers with a shrug. 

“And yet you told the world about your relationship with Jelena Howard as soon as it began,” the man says, clearly fishing for a reaction.

Zero takes a moment to calm himself, then answers “The thing with Jelena was purely for publicity. What I have with Jude is real, not something I want to flaunt for the press.”

“Really? Then why did you put on a show for the cameras after the opening game?” Davis asks.

“I didn't do it for the press,” Zero insists.

When he refuses to elaborate Jude says “He did it for me. We'd been arguing about how long we would have to keep our relationship hidden. He kissed me after the game to prove he wasn't ashamed of this – of us.” 

Zero takes Jude's hand in his and squeezes it gently.

“How has coming out so publicly affected your position with the team?” Miles asks next.

“Management has been supportive, especially Lionel, and while some of the guys aren't taking it very well I've gotten a lot more support than I ever expected from others,” Zero says.

“Anyone specific?”

“Derek's been really great,” Zero answers. “He's been incredibly supportive, and I really appreciate it. He's a great player too, and I'd say both our working and personal relationships are more solid now than they have been since I became a Devil.”

Zero answers several more questions about the Devils and talks about how much he loves the game of basketball, then the interview wraps up and he and Jude are led to another room where a photographer is set up. 

They start with a dozen shots of Zero by himself, having him pose in several positions, jacket on and off, shirt unbuttoned, then no shirt at all. Eventually they have Jude join him in front of the camera. When it becomes obvious that the most Jude is willing to do is take off his jacket and tie the photographer switches to having them do 'couple' poses. Jude is clearly uncomfortable, but he obligingly wraps an arm around Zero's waist, rests his head on Zero's shoulder, he even gives kissing him a shot. Eventually the photographer sighs, resigned, and tells them to take fifteen.

They grab a bite from the table set up on the side of the room and take a seat. Zero can feel the tension leaving Jude's frame as they eat and joke around. When Zero cracks a lame joke to try to get him to relax Jude throws his head back laughing hysterically and Zero can't hide the fond smile on his face. Jude leans in to kiss him, and as he pulls back Zero becomes aware of the camera man shooting pictures of them and does his best to keep Jude from noticing. Jude is a gorgeous man, but he carries his nerves and tension on his face for everyone to see. If they are going to get any decent pictures out of this shoot it's going to be when Jude isn't aware they are being taken. They finish up their lunch and head back over to the photographer.

“I think we've actually got some good shots here,” the man says, waving at his camera. “You're done for the day.”

Jude looks surprised, but agrees to leave readily enough. He puts in a call to their driver as they head for the elevators. 

“Where to now?” Zero asks as they leave the building.

“You've got two radio interviews, then we're free for the rest of the evening. Anything you've always wanted to do in New York but never gotten the chance?” Jude asks.

“Let me think about it for a while,” Zero says after a minute. “What about you? Anything you're dying to do?”

“Not really. I've been here plenty of times,” Jude answers, opening the door as the limo pulls up and ushering Zero inside.

The radio interviews are surprisingly boring, both hosts asking nearly identical questions to the one's the interviewer from Sports Illustrated asked. They wrap up around 4, and Zero finally figures out what he wants to do.

“Ice skating in Central Park,” he announces when the limo drops them off at the hotel they are staying at for the night.

Jude raises his eyebrows in surprise. “You sure? There's a good chance someone will recognize you.”

“I'm sure,” Zero insists. They stop in the hotel gift shop for heavy, hooded jackets and hail a taxi to Central Park. It's packed, but renting ice skates is easy enough, and with Zero's hood up no one seems to take notice of them. They skate for an hour, laughing and holding hands, Zero doing his best to keep Jude on his feet. Zero can feel the tension leaching out of Jude's body the longer they are able to just have fun like a normal couple. They stop for hot chocolate after a bit and Zero sees a woman with a young child staring at him intently. He gives her a quick smile and nod and she grins back tentatively, raising her cell phone in question. Zero sighs, but nods in agreement, nudging Jude to direct his attention towards her. The woman snaps a quick photo, smiles in thanks, and moves on. The two of them are on edge for a while after that, waiting for the media storm to come down on them, but amazingly enough the woman doesn't seem to have alerted anyone to their presence. 

They return their skates as the sun starts to set and head to dinner at a fancy Italian place. The restaurant is upscale enough that, even though people clearly recognizes Zero no one comes over to talk to him. The food is fantastic and they split dessert before heading back to the hotel.

“That wasn't as bad as I was expecting,” Zero says as they walk into their room, loosening his tie. The room is huge, with a king bed and en-suite bath with a Jacuzzi tub.

“Which part?” Jude asks, hanging his jacket in the closet.

“All of it, really, but I meant the interview,” Zero answers, reaching out and pulling Jude towards him.

Jude leans in for a kiss, then pulls back with a smile. “I know how worried you are about what this is going to do to your career, but I never would have pushed you if I didn't truly believe it won't hurt you.”

“I know,” Zero says, leaning in a kissing him again. “Can I interest you in trying out the Jacuzzi?” he asks after a moment.

“Mmhmm,” Jude agrees, pulling him back into the kiss. 

They make their way to the bathroom trading slow, sweet kisses and stripping each other out of their clothes. Jude turns the water on, pulling off his socks as the water warms. Once the water is warm and bubbling Jude climbs in and Zero follows him, leaning back against his chest. Jude trails his lips down the line of Zero's neck sucking gently and making him shiver as heat coils low in his belly. He tilts his head back and meets Jude's lips in a gentle kiss that quickly grows deeper and Jude's hands begin trailing over his chest. Zero moans when Jude strokes his thumb over one hard nipple, over and over until Zero is shuddering in his arms.

Zero's head falls back against Jude's shoulder and he sighs as Jude soaps up a wash cloth and trails it over Zero's skin. He starts with Zero's right hand, cleaning each finger, then his palms, before working his way up his forearms, biceps, and shoulder. He switches to Zero's left hand and begins the process over again. By the time Jude begins on his chest Zero's skin is tingling. No one has ever spent so much time taking care of Zero in his life. It feels like Jude is worshiping every inch of his skin and Zero can hardly contain the emotions he's feeling. He tilts his head silently asking for another kiss and Jude obliges him, tongue slipping between Zero's parted lips as he moves the washcloth down across his stomach.

Jude's knuckles brush against Zero's aching cock, but he pays it no attention, seemingly determined to clean every inch of Zero's body first. Once Jude is finished washing Zero's stomach he gently pushes him forward and slowly drags the washcloth across his shoulders and upper back. Zero shivers and bites back a laugh as the washcloth trails over his rib cage, but Jude must feel it because he asks “You ticklish?” trailing gentle fingers over his ribs when he nods. Jude kisses his neck and moves on to wash his lower back, then gently draws up each of Zero's legs in turn, trailing the cloth over his thighs, knees, and calves. Zero bites back another laugh as the washcloth trails over his feet and Jude shoots him a smile but says nothing this time. 

Once Jude has cleaned every inch of Zero's body he pulls him back against his chest and finally wraps his had around Zero's cock. Zero moans and arches into his hand, sighing in pleasure when Jude finally begins to stroke, his other hand sliding up Zero's chest to play with his nipples. Jude tightens his grip to exactly the pressure Zero likes, starting with long slow strokes, speeding as Zero's breathing quickens until he's gasping for air. “Jude,” he moans after a several moments. “I'm gonna-” his voice breaks on a moan when Jude speeds his hand even more, the heat coiling in Zero's belly until he's arching up into Jude's hand and crying out as he comes, hard.

Jude gentles him through his orgasm, kissing his neck and whispering “Shh, I've got you, you're ok, I love you,” until Zero finally comes back to himself. After several moments he stands and steps out of the Jacuzzi, reaching down to help Jude out as well. He pulls Jude to him and kisses him, slow and deep before reaching for a towel. He dries himself quickly, but takes his time making sure to dry every inch of Jude. He takes Jude's hand and pulls him into the room, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. “Hi,” he says, smiling down into warm brown eyes.

“Hi,” Jude answers, grinning up at him. Zero leans down and kisses him, slowly deepening it until their tongues are sliding together and Jude is humming in pleasure. He pulls back and kisses his way down Jude's neck and chest, stopping to tease at a nipple with teeth and tongue until Jude is writhing beneath him, hips arching up off the bed as he searches for some kind of friction. Zero grins, but continues to deny him the touch he's aching for, kissing his way down Jude's chest, tracing the muscles of his stomach with his tongue. Eventually Jude's hands slide into his hair, and Zero allows himself to be pushed down until he finally wraps one hand around Jude's cock and takes the head into his mouth.

Jude cries out and arches up involuntarily, but Zero holds him down easily. He works the base with one hand, while he sucks and licks the head until Jude comes with a shout. He kisses his way back up Jude's body and lays his head on Jude's heaving chest, listening as the heart pounding beneath his ear finally slows to normal. Jude leans down and kisses him, then collapses back against the bed with a sigh.

After a moment Jude reaches out and grabs his phone, setting the alarm. “Car will be here at 7 to take us to the airport,” he says around a yawn, and Zero nods, pulling the sheet up over them and snuggling into Jude's arms to go to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They fly back to LA the next morning, and Zero's days fall into a pattern. He has interviews set up with various radio shows and magazines, followed by practice at the arena. If his schedule matches up with Jude's they go home together, if not he sleeps alone. On Saturday and Tuesday the Devils have games, and thankfully Zero has no interviews. The Devils win both games, and while there have only been 4 games so far this season the team is already generating buzz about another playoff run. 

A few days after they get back from New York the picture the woman in Central Park had taken of the two of them shows up on Twitter, and within hours it has gone viral. Amazingly enough most of the responses are positive, tens of thousands coming out in support of Zero. Zero actually takes to social media himself to thank them and tell them how much their support means.

On Wednesday morning, a week after his interview with Sports Illustrated, he wakes up to his phone ringing.

“Hello?” he asks, fighting a yawn.

“Morning,” Jude says, voice husky like he's just woken up himself.

“Mmm, good morning,” he answers smiling.

“So, the article comes out today,” Jude says, and suddenly Zero is wide awake. “Want me to bring you a copy?”

“Yes,” Zero answers immediately, stomach clenching with nerves.

“K. I'll be there in a bit,” Jude says.

Zero spends the next hour pacing his living room. Things have been going so well. All the interviews have gone well, most of his teammates seem to be treating him like nothing has changed, and the fans have been amazingly supportive. Really the only negative consequence to coming out has been the reaction of the bible thumpers, calling for his immediate dismissal on the grounds that he's a pervert who shouldn't be held up as a role model for impressionable children, but that was to be expected, and no one listens to them anyway. Zero has spent the last week waiting for the other shoe to fall, and he's terrified that this article is going to be the thing that finally ends his career.

When the doorbell finally rings he's across the room in seconds, letting Jude in. “Hey,” he says, leaning in for a kiss. Zero responds for a second, but he's too wound up to relax into it. “Hey, calm down,” Jude says, reaching out and squeezing Zero's hand. “It's okay, I promise.” Jude's words don't really help much. Zero's the type of person who needs to see it with his own eyes. When Jude holds out the magazine Zero grabs it and hurries to the table to sit and read.

He glances at the cover and freezes for a moment. There he is, on the cover of Sports Illustrated. Even if everything crashes and burns, at least one of his dreams has come true. He flips open he magazine to the correct page and takes a deep breath before settling in to read the article.

 

The Los Angeles Devils' Zero dishes on his relationship with hunky Devils EVP Jude Kinkaide  
byline: Miles Davis, Senior Correspondent, Sports Illustrated

I sat down with LA Devils star forward Zero and his boyfriend, Devils EVP Jude Kinkaide to discuss their relationship. The first thing I noticed  
was the degree of comfort between the two men. They sat together on the couch, bodies angled toward one another, touching easily and seemingly  
without noticing they were doing so. Now, I don't know either man personally, but in every interview I've ever seen Zero give he's been closed off and  
cocky. With Jude at his side the man I expected to be interviewing was replaced with someone who was open and easy-going. Zero seemed unafraid to answer  
any questions I put to him. I know there has been speculation that the entire relationship is just a publicity stunt, but having spent time with the two men  
I truly believe that the relationship is real. I ask my readers to please read the interview below, look through the pictures, and judge for yourselves.

Zero glances through the interview questions and his own answers, relieved to see that nothing seems to have been taken out of context. When he turns the page he is surprised to see that none of the staged photos from the shoot are in the magazine. Instead there are half a dozen shots of Jude and Zero taken when they were on their lunch break. There is a photo of Jude with his hand on Zero's lower back as they walk toward the buffet. There is a photo of the two of them sitting on a couch, holding hands, lost in quiet discussion. There is a photo of Zero offering Jude a bite of his food which he doesn't even remember doing. There is a photo of Jude's head thrown back in laughter, but what catches Zero's attention is the pure affection clearly written on his own face. There is a photo of the two of them leaning into each other, eyes locked together. Finally, there is a photo of the two of them kissing, both of them looking easy and relaxed.

Zero leans back in his chair and breathes a sigh of relief. He looks over at Jude and smiles.

“You ok?” Jude asks, reaching out to take his hand.

“Yeah,” Zero answers. “Yeah I think I am. This is good, huh?” he asks, gesturing to the magazine.

“This is great,” Jude assures him. “Lionel's thrilled. She's gonna be flaunting this article like crazy. Things are only going to get better from here. Last I heard they are setting up an interview for you with Ellen.”

“Thank you,” Zero says after a moment, feeling like his heart might explode from sheer happiness. He stands up and pulls Jude into his arms.

“I love you,” Jude whispers, squeezing him tight.

“I love you too,” Zero answers with a smile.


End file.
